Previous Climax WarGames
Before Climax 4, there were three previous roleplays made for fun. They didn't have any battle system, they were just free roleplays without rules. They had lots of images and there were more wikians than in fourth part, probably because, as Merebry stated, "they enjoyed the freedom of roleplay, instead of complex wargame". They were all posted on Five Nights at Freddy's wiki. Plots of previous games Climax 1 Coming soon... Climax 2 In the last part of the war between the several factions of the wiki, the planet Earth blew up and the factions were scattered across the solar system, the MANgles and FEMangles agreed to a truce and most joined the 87 team on hte moon and venus, the 83 has gone to mars and prepared to get to venus aswell to build up their army once again, and the previously faction known as CWT (Constitution of Wiki Theorists) became the Puppet Army to fight their most dangerous foe yet, the Completely Normal Guys or in this case the CNG Army. (Play musics for more ambience) Current Time: 02:50 AM OPERATION HYDRA So as you probably know our 87 army grew thanks to the FEMangles and MANgles that agreed to join us, however due to the 83 army and now the Puppet Army still being operational, we decided to split into two groups. Music - Paris One of our groups decided to stay on the moon to fight the incoming 83 enemies from mars, while the other group decided to take down the leader of the 83 army in venus, however the odds are against us, mostly because of the fact that most of our resources have been depleted, but we can still get enough to fight back. Oceasia, Fredboink and Toy Chica1963 are patrolling the perimeter right looking for any 83 spies and infiltrators. Boshihamham99, Krispin Wahh and Ubermedic have arrived to allow a better defense against the 83's that are attacking from mars. Cold Hell 226 and TheDimensionUser are scanning the area with their snipers, if the alert sounds they will act immediately and swiftly. Nam Elprup and MagicalHobo32 are currently defending the Factory. Meanwhile our soldiers Bed head zed, Narwhalsaman44, OgsUgpSith, LochNessOtter499, Tyrannosaurus Dude11 and Springy Boy are preparing for the enemy attack waves. Finally general Richard2005 and commander Ocean7447 are building base defenses. Music - Desolation While the first 87 group is on the moon, the 83 team is preparing to leave mars and head to venus. Liutenant HTFCuddles and corporal TheKrazyStew are guarding lead scientist Ligalig 960 till they are ready to leave. Along with them will be some of their most trusthworthy soldiers, Adventure Toy Foxy, R U Ready Four Freddy and Pinkpony50. They will be leaving mars with the help of their Launch Pad, ETA 7 minutes. Meanwhile in venus the leader of the 83 army general Googlydoes and commander Ezorde are waiting for the arrival of their reinforcements close to their Communications Tower. Music - Starship Troopers They plan to attack the other 87 group that headed to venus, this group is formed by the most elite ranked soldiers, soldiers that don't fear death and fight for what they stand for until the very end, the Bite of 87 group. Right now, the leader of the patrol squad, Mich2B is doing his daily routine patrolling along with StanLee4Ever and Gaurdianaq. Stopi the empty suit, SwordClash117 and Theory of Freddy are all guarding the entrance to the Bite of 87 base. Meanwhile Withersoul 235 and Dracula GMAN are scanning the outer perimeter of the base and across the mountains to stop any infiltrating agents from sabotaging the Bite of 87 radar. Of course that while that is happening, EspeonAsADragon and Harley JQker take down most of the 83 troops that try to attack the base directly, the result is an infantry battle of scales that have never been seen before. Next we have our Armory being commanded by our general Mr. Mark Twain, as our primary outpost for staging our attacks, along with him are also TheZombeh, Uberheavy and Arts-Waifu. Next we have Creep E. Coyote in his guard duty and also testing a new walker that we built, we can surely say that the walker was fairly a success, while DB511611 is laying a minefield around the flank to ensure that no 83's tresspass. Meanwhile several miles away we have the main elite squad of the Bite of 87. Formed by the commander PBE, liutenant AYFFR and corporal Sp3ctr3EX. Finally in regards to the Bite of 87 group we have VvFrenzyvV and HMS Victory defending our lightning energy supply. In regards to our special reconnaisance squad ACNG and ACNG2, they were sent to Io, the vulcanic moon of jupiter to find some traces of the CNG Army, and they did, it seems our scouts determined that they used portals to teleport from their home planet to our solar system. Music - Distortion Here we have a small of the CNG Army setting up their facilities on Io. And here we have some of their tanks. Needless to say we will have to send a strike force as fast as possible to Io and eliminate the CNG threat in our solar system. Music - Damb It also seems that the Puppet Army was able to create their own advanced portal technology from their home planet to teleport to our solar system aswell, they have already prepared a puppet squad to take the fight to their most dangerous nemesis the CNG Army, their leader knows exactly where their home planet is located. The Puppet Army has a long range communication tower to be able to contact from their home planet to any other part of our solar system, as we said before they are higly advanced in a technological level. They have already constructed their base and city in their mysterious purple sky planet, they are now building their army and preparing to build several more portals, fortunately it will take some time. Their lead scientist DFTP here preparing the puppet factory guarded by puppet turrets. Here we have an image of the puppet headquaters, where the briefings take place and the important puppet personnel get their ranks and training. Intel has gathered that the squad that will be attacking the CNG army is formed by their leader Nightmarrionette, the top general Yossipossi, corporal ChicaShy 123456789, Justjackbros, Yeti4dayz and NightmareFreddy456, aswell as some puppet drones that will form most of the army. They also have heavy artilleries for their main defenses incase their home planet gets attacked. At this moment the leading puppet squad is going through the portal to engage the CNG home planet. Climax 3 On the Planet Mars, 1987 Continues to battle 1983 and their allys the Puppet Army. Nightmarionette is preparing to capture the Great PBE and is willing to sacrifice as many Puppets as he can to get the mission done. Meanwhile, the best of Team '87, PBE, Sp3ct, AYFFR, and Zed have infiltrated the '83 HQ. The HQ would normally be teeming with Puppets, but they are all distracted hunting down there flag that Heavy and Tyrannosaurs had taken. '83 has deployed their best as well, along with some Puppets, to take out '87's dream team. A team of Puppets led by R U Ready Four Freddy is hunting down the flag thiefs, and will kill on sight. Uh oh, looks like Ezorde has ran into some trouble, but Googly is sneaking behind this monster and will take it down with ease. Meanwhile Yossi managed to find the flag which 87 had hidden. But TDU will not let him take it. Where is RUR4F, I have no idea. Seems he has gone MIA. 83 managed to find 87, but they are outnumbered and have to retreat. AYFFR runs after Lilgalig, and takes him down. Meanwhile, a group of Puppets are attacked by the 87's. Sp3ct has tracked down Ezorde, but lucky for him, Toy Foxy and Krazy are there to defend him! While chasing Googly, a group of Puppets ambush PBE. He manages to take them down, and continues to chase down Googly But, N. Marionette wasn't kidding when he said he would use as many as need be. Now all of 87 is attacking all of 83 to try and save PBE. Will they prevail? Or will 83 kill PBE? You decide. Trivia *Climax 3 was named "The Conclusion - 1983 Siege". Category:Climax